Ashley
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 12, Age 428|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'4" (163 cm) "adult"|Weight = 102 lbs (46 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist The Princess of the Spencer World Dancer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Grandmother) James Spencer (Paternal Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Paternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumkai (Mother) Zesmond (Older Brother) Brianna (Older Sister) Brittany (Younger sister) Tiffany (Younger sister) Kaylah (Younger sister) Jimmy Hawkins (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Niece) Michael (Nephew-in-law) Adam (Grandnephew) Lisa (Grandniece-in-law) Darren (Great-Grandnephew) Laura (Great-Grandniece-in-law) Justin (Great-great grandnephew) Misty (Great-great grandniece-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great grandnephew) Julia (Great-great-great grandniece) David (Great-great-great-great grandnephew) James (Great-great-great-great grandnephew) Doris (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Maria (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Haylie (Great-great-great-great-great grandniece) Marcus (Great-great-great-great-great grandnephew) Shaun (Great-great-great-great-great grandnephew) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Alissa (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Danny (Boyfriend)}} Ashley (アシュリー, Ashurii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's has first appears on the anime episode, Majin Buu Transforms in the flashbacks and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the third child and second eldest daughter of the Fourth Emperor Shawn Spencer and the third Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki of glowing Earth's and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks Denise Uzumaki, the younger sister of Zesmond Spencer, and Brianna, the elder sister of twin younger sisters: Brittany and Tiffany, and Kaylah. She's the royal princess of the Imperial Royal Spencer Family Bloodlines Traits of the dimensional realms Spencer World and leader of her two younger twin sisters and friends as the skilled pranksters on the villains called the''' Mystery Gang'. She's the closest best friend of Harry, Victoria, Daria, Daphne, Kathleen, Chris, Teresa, Renee and the beautiful girlfriend of Danny. She's also the sister of law to Jimmy Hawkins, paternal aunt of Katherine, grandaunt of Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel and great-great grandaunt of David and James. Appearance Ashley is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Ashley has two different hairstyles than the rest of her family, she has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and straight jet black hair with a left parted side fringe bang front and chin-length strands framing her face with a small purple hair-clip as a little bit looks similar to like her two twin younger sisters. As a young smaller child at the age three, she's also has her hair in twin pigtails with two white ribbons, she wore a sleeveless reddish dress with a white tank top undershirt, wide white belt around her waist, black spandex short shorts and black purplish boots with white soles. At the age nine, her hair grew that's reaches down to her back, then she's wore her causal clothes is the tan-yellow short sleeved undershirt, bright white hooded sleeveless vest jacket, black capris leggings, purple heart shaped diamond necklace and green shoes with black soles. As a preteen, her hair grew long reaches down to her lower back, she's wearing a sleeveless bright red dress that's reaches down to her waist, white tight tank top undershirt, black spandex shorts short, lighter lavender wristbands, red headband and black boots with dark blue soles. As a young teenager, her hair is change into a side parted bangs and two shoulder-length strands that completely covering her left eye, framing her face with the same purple hair-clip and she's still have long hair reaches her waist-length, she's usually wear her majority battle outfit attire is the lavender crop miff-top with lavender skirt that's reaches her upper thighs, black choker with a yin and yank symbol on it, black spandex shorts short underneath the skirt, long blackish fingerless gloves and lavender high thigh boots. As she's going go the Pokemon adventures, Ashley wearing the main casual outfit is a light lavender sleeveless tunic top, along with black spandex shorts short that's reaches down to her upper thighs, purple fingerless gloves with black linens, purple three-quarter length medium sleeved jacket with yellow linens, black socks and purple boots with white soles. As a young adult, her hair grew more volume that reaches down to beyond her hips, Ashley wears the Personality Ashley is the sweet, innocent, loyal, bright, bubbly, fun-loving, strong-willed, determined, tough, very tomboyish, careful, loving, playful, pure-hearted, courageous, nice, hippy, fun-loving, headstrong, honest, responsible, levelheaded, understanding, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable, kindhearted, honorable, cheerful, energetic, rebellious, hard-headed, bossy, mousey and sarcastic personality like her two twin younger sisters to pulling pranks, booby-traps, making them to wear dresses, hair and makeup like girls and took pictures and videos on the villains as their leader along with her boyfriend, Danny in the big group called '''Mystery Gang' with her friends and boyfriend part of them to pulling pranks on the powerful villains include Aku, Slade, Brother Blood, Brotherhood of Evil, Frieza, Cooler, the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dodoria, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Cui, Pui Pui, Dabura, Yakon, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15 and Android 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Mega Buu and Super Buu. As a child, Ashley was really shy, bubbly, sweet, adorable, happy, cheerful and energetic young little girl, protective and withdrawn to have a great relationship with her two younger sisters: Brittany and Tiffany and also their friends to love to pull pranks and booby-traps on the villains together for childhood years and youth with their group of large friends called the Mystery Gang for abusing herself and her family. She used to spend a lot of time alone, freezing drops of water and playing with them, or by taking care of small wounded animals, large animals, dinosaurs, Pokemon and birds. Ashley loved her siblings and parents so much since she's truly caring and loving about her younger sister's safety to live with her friends, meeting the Z Fighters and the Teen Titans away from the wrath of her father's powerful villains include Aku, Slade, Brother Blood, Brotherhood of Evil, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, the Ginyu Force, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Dr. Wheelo, Lord Slug, Dr. Gero, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15 and Android 19, Cell, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Mega Buu and Super Buu to looking for her as the last surviving member left of her imperial royal family. She didn't have any friends at a young age, as the mean older kids and bullies at school, villains and people of the Spencer World, Dragon World and the entire universe were avoiding her because of her pulling pranks and booby-traps with her twin younger sisters and friends. Though she was shy, she was also a brave, carefree, kindhearted, peaceful, clever, selfless and happy child. After the death of her friends, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany was filled fear and scared with hatred rage towards villains especially Aku, Slade, Brother Blood, Brotherhood of Evil, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Wheelo, Cell, Broly, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Lord Slug, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Dr. Gero, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu in their lives. As Shawn's one of his daughters, Ashley shares some traits with her younger sisters and older sister; she can sometimes be hot-headed, arrogant, stubborn, sarcasm, sarcastic, arrogant and very proud of her royal bloodline, but it's revealed that she is also a very caring, calm, fun-loving, bubbly, intelligent, brave, clever, knowledgeable, compassionate and kindhearted person, being caring, polite and gentle to others, always speaking with honorifics and caring towards her boyfriend Danny since they were younger; it's made her falling in love with him for the first time from their childhood to love Pokemon like her father's grandmother, Empress Kaylah. Although she met her father and mother how meet and falling in love in his childhood many years ago before their deaths during on the Spencer Clan Massacre upon the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, she has deep respect for him and loves him deeply, being aware of the things Shawn had done in the past with Samurai Jack and her father's past enemies too. Ashley is is a tough girl with so-what tomboyish streak personality as she's very protective of her big brother and sisters, she isn't scared of Cell in his Perfect Form more like Frieza's final form tell people to knock it off when annoyed, or get in there face she did to Frieza, Cooler, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Cell, Broly, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains for bullying herself, Brianna and her younger twin sisters and younger sister, Kaylah. Ashley was having a close relationship with her older sister Brianna a lot. Sometimes she's growing deeply slow her attractions for Danny as she's began to be falling in love with him when they've growing up as teenagers and adulthood in the Other World remains decreased in their ages to watch over Kaylah for years. As a young child, when she settled down in Spencer World empire and made new friends, she returned to her former self, being kind, peaceful, happy, spunky, quirky, fierce-fighting spirit and polite personality to everyone. At first glance, she appears to be childish and immature. She is usually calm and uptight, unless someone tries to hurt her dear ones, where she expresses a little bit sarcastic with rude attitude and positive side of her personality: headstrong, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable and forgivable. Like her younger sister Kaylah, she prefers not to kill and protect innocent people from suffering the same fate as Earth and the entire universe, because it goes against her father's powerful enemies as a powerful warrior as Aku, Slade, Brother Blood, Brotherhood of Evil, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Wheelo, Lord Slug, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Bojack and his galaxy soldiers, Cell, Broly, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Dr. Gero, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. As a adult, she is deeply kind, hopeful, thoughtful, always thinking of others' feelings, good-mannered and well-being person with kind heart. But she also is confident, friendly, bold, sometimes easily provoked and naive, outspoken, sometimes lashing out at others if their personal habits bother her. Ashley hates to argue or if someone in her surroundings argues and still does respect and caring more for her parents, siblings and friends. Biography Early Life Ashley was born in August 14 of Age 248 and living with her parents, older brother and sister, and two twin younger sisters in the Huge Royal Winter Palace of the dimensional realm Spencer World as the Imperial Royal Spencer Family Bloodlines Traits as a princess after moving out of Spencer House. In the night on the November 29 of Age 257, Ashley considers her family an important part of her life. She grew up, unaware of politics and classes, though she quickly understood the system she was never to find out, because that she's worrying about her mother a lot during pregnancy weakness childbirth as being Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki Host of Earth's and Namekian glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks to have her fifth and last sister as a premature baby named Kaylah was born. She never really stopped rebelling which could be seen as a trait she got from her parents. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga During the flashbacks Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa to her paternal grandfather, Bee, Kelly and Dende on the episode during her mother and Gohan battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed). She's has been killed and eaten along with her sisters and friends inside the Huge Royal Winter Palace by Mega Buu's Chocolate Beam attack when she was nine years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her niece Power Manga and Anime Ashley was greatest fighters on the Earth and the entire universe. She's great the art of ninjustu, ninjustu arts, hand-to-hand combat of mystic magic martial arts and other martial arts, powerful techniques and abilities like her father, mother, brother and sisters and her power level is 2299, 88889000. Her training with other members of the clan make her getting used to the traditional style of fighting of the Spencer Clan and Johnson Clan. Like all the others, Ashley develops her own style as well, influenced mostly by her mother's ninjutsu. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Ninjustu - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis - * Master Combatant - * Swordsmanship - * Animal Telepathy - * Mystic Martial Arts - * [[Enhanced Intelligence|'Intelligence']] - * Knowledge - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Telepathy - * Empathy - * Telekinesis - * Astral Projection - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Attacks - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Portal Creation - * Time Portal Creation - * Telescopic Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * 360-Degree Vision - * Cross-Counter Move - After Ashley taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - She's used this counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - Ashley was using her combatant skills for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - Ashley participate to ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before she's getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - Ashley slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - Ashley flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Equipment * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential She's born with it Super Saiyan She's Video Games Appearances Ashley is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Kuwashima Houko * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Ashley vs. Renee (anime only) * Ashley vs. Zesmond (anime only) * Ashley vs. Brianna (anime only) * Ashley vs. Brittany (anime only) * Ashley vs. Tiffany (anime only) * Ashley, Zesmond, Brianna, Trish, David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin and Harry vs. Bojack and his galaxy warriors * Ashley vs. Cui * Ashley vs. Dodoria * Ashley vs. Zarbon * Ashley vs. Captain Ginyu * Ashley vs. Guldo * Ashley vs. Recoome * Ashley vs. Jeice and Butler * Ashley vs. Frieza * Ashley vs. Cooler * Ashley vs. Salza * Ashley and Kathleen vs. Cell Juniors * Ashley vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Ashley vs. Dabura * Ashley vs. Pui Pui * Ashley vs. Yakon * Ashley vs. Super Buu * Ashley, Julian Brief, Audrey, Kevin, Renee, David Johnson, Rachel, Brianna, Brittany and Tiffany vs. Mega Buu Trivia * Ashley's name means (アシュリー or Ashurii) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Ashley is: Dwells at the ash tree meadow. * In English the meaning of the name Ashley is: Lives in the ash tree grove. Derived from a surname and place name based on the Old English word for ash wood. Famous bearer: Ashley, the male character in Margaret Mitchell's popular 'Gone with the Wind'. Both a male and female name. * In American the meaning of the name Ashley is: Dwells at the ash tree meadow. * It is pronounced ASH-lee. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Ashley is "ash meadow". English surname and place name first used as a given name in the 16th century. Also the name of an English saint. Literary: there is a character Ashley Wilkes in Margaret Mitchell's "Gone With the Wind". Also given exposure through TV via Ashley Olsen in "Full House". Actress Ashley Judd. * Ashley is afraid of thunderstorms and hungry wolves. * Ashley's favorite hobby is dancing, reading, hiking, camping, pulling pranks, Pokemon character cards and walking with the family animals. * Ashley's favorite food is strawberries. * Ashley's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Ashley is is a tough girl, she isn't scared to tell people to knock it off when annoyed, or get in there face she did to Frieza, Cooler, Broly, Bojack, Cell, Mega Buu and Super Buu for bullying her and her younger twin sisters. * Ashley prefers snowy days over sunny ones. * She's the most intelligent and strong characters of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series. * Ashley's favorite color is violet. Gallery 143e07a86d5bf76c.jpg|Ashley as a teenager 3082313925_1_11_NxENbmoF.jpg|Ashley as a teenager to practice her ninjustu fighting skills of her techniques and abilities Ashley Spencer as a adult.jpg|Ashley as a adult Kinaphysicaltimeline2544.jpg|Ashley's age timeline collab__kubikiribouchou_by_kinahyuuga-d4h2mvh.jpg|Ashley's full appearance as a teenager Ashley Spencer-1.jpg at__casual_style_by_kinahyuuga-d4f375x-1.jpg Adult Ashley Spencer-1.png|Ashley as a adult and having a halo on her head 145672371.jpg commission___peace_after_storm_by_vicio_kun-dc-1.jpg commission___between_a_smile_and_another_by_vi-1.jpg suigetsu_and__kina_by_rikamello-d5i9x2n-1.jpg 4jja6qwdgok2ss6lpp3d4a7wug4q5rw2_hq-1.jpg r6emjanubyfo4kfelw3nwkvp5mi4erla_hq-1.jpg suigetsu_s_family_by_naya2010-d9occqy-1.jpg Kina-GiftBG-1.png naruto_oc__memories___by_kissixhime-d81uuhq-1.png __family_photo___by_kissicchi-dbnb8w7-2.png cm_suikina_by_ria02716-d9h2wot-1.png ce__under_the_tree_of___by_kisshyuugahime-d5fogoi-1.jpg soft_as_a_snowflake_by_jillmeru-d7qq47d-1.jpg we_re_a_team_by_jillmeru-d7oftiu-1.png gift__our_adventure___by_kisshyuugahime-d79ub1k-1.jpg pokemon_oc__mega_altaria___by_kissixhime-d7ubd7f-1.png _contest_entry__play_it_cool_by_ruusarutobi-d8-1.jpg draw_with_me_by_t_raposo-d8foi7m-1.png commission__silent_night_by_wllflwrpurpleice-d-1.jpg hold_you_close____by_moonvixen8-d4uffk2-1.jpg suigetsu_and_kina_request_by_amiko_midori-d5kv55v-1.jpg done_commission___23_by_shiraishi_amaya-d5vtf94-1.png art_request__kinaxsuigetsu_by_piggydot21-d56mpj2-1.jpg 6351f455acbf96af2e268a7b18c312cbd89c91c1_hq-1.jpg 4jja6qwdgok2ss6lpp3d4a7wug4q5rw2_hq.jpg girl_uchiha_by_mselena-da45iwj.jpg wip__kina___the_last_by_kissixhime-d8cehjt.jpg 4aaccd1b0248b7fe2be0c4993b9154a73af4abde_hq.jpg bb6aeb4c9ccd1f4ffbfd507473839a5497926b6b_hq.jpg 6351f455acbf96af2e268a7b18c312cbd89c91c1_hq.jpg commission__kina_by_girlfriday1987-d4r6j0w.png comm__kina_hyuuga_by_khayrin-d9tffus.jpg let_the_fun_begin___by_kisshyuugahime-d5tmaah.png commission_41_by_msblacktea-d7x0i0e-1.jpg Hyuuga_kina_by_kinahyuuga-d3d71dg.png kina_by_tshuki-d4iiug3-1.jpg img-3657928a89.jpg img-3657927711.jpg img-3657926486.jpg img-3657924ba6.jpg img-3657239a7d.jpg img-3657925eed.jpg img-3657238f51.jpg img-3657923301.jpg img-3657236828.jpg img-365723123b.jpg img-3657233c8d.gif img-36572307a0.jpg img-3657932e85-1.jpg img-3657238f51-1.jpg __our_special_day___by_kissicchi-dbnq6n7-1.png img-36579307a9.jpg img-365792963f.jpg __first_date___by_lala_mot_dcslnw4-pre-1.jpg paypal_commission_ig_oct_2018___kissicchi_by_x-2.png 62fa52377a3855a97bbdf15cd894411724c57295_hq.jpg As-1.jpg suigetsu_and_kina_hyuuga_by_emukcs-d4osbkk-1.jpg pcm__waterfall_by_kumkrum_d4uqdpy-pre-1.jpg _naruto__hyuuga_girls_by_gazerei_d860o0a-pre-1.jpg suikina__by_kissicchi_d7oqkyy-pre-1.png something_tells_me_by_km92_d8ntvzh-pre-1.jpg cm_kisshyuugahime_by_chamiia_d5ffz1b-fullview-1.jpg cm_kisshyuugahime_by_chamiia_d5ffz1b-fullview.jpg d4nevsw-84822b91-7a0d-4106-b0fb-284019563db9-1.jpg suigetsu_x_kina_by_tielss_d4jljtl-pre-1.jpg pcm__beach_by_kumkrum_d5c9zo3-pre-1.jpg kina______by_xxxhousekihimexxx-d4tsnnf-1.png kina______by_xxxhousekihimexxx-d4tsnnf.png d5m645a-6faf2b7d-8de2-42b0-9d66-3235d62e5886-1.jpg fb_especial_4_by_on_k_d5n2beu-pre.png kina_hyuuga_by_tielss_d4jirlx-pre.jpg __commission_24___by_gearkiari_d43aas4-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Females Category:Spencer Family Category:Princess Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Siblings Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Video games where Ashley is playable Category:Swordsmen